A Rain Shower in Space
by Alfy Kirkland
Summary: Athrun gets time away from the war. But what happens when he becomes a prisoner of war, captured by the man of his dreams and desires? Shounen ai GuyxGuy
1. Chapter 1

SaisaishiDragon Guess who's back! Back again! Sai is back! Tell some men! umm…and some women to! –grins- You guys know you love me! Anywho, I have a new story out 'case ya haven't already guessed (which I assume you have 'cause your reading this). Anyway! I have a special guest with me here tonight to help introduce this story and do the disclaimer! I'd like you all to give a big round of applause for my future husband, Kakashi! 

Kakashi –sighs- How did I get myself into this?

SaisaishiDragon –hugs Kashi in a death grip- Oh darling, you know you love me!

Kakashi –sighs yet again- Whatever…umm…what were we doing here?

SaisaishiDragon Oh yeah! –looks up to the audience, still clinging to Kakashi tightly- This story is a shounen ai, okay?

Kakashi For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a guy/guy romance story.

SaisaishiDragon Yep! So consider yourselves warned! Anywho.. This story is about Athrun, who gets time away from the war to be by himself and reflects on his feelings for Kira. But then he becomes a prisoner of war, captured by none other than the man of his dreams and desires. Ooooh! Kakashi, you would never do that to me, would you?

Kakashi -Looks away, whistling innocently- Who, me? Why I'd never do anything like that!

SaisaishiDragon Good. Cause if ya ever did, I'd burn every single copy of Make-Out Paradise that you own.

Kakashi How cruel! –whines at her cruelty-

SaisaishiDragon Shushers! We must get on with the story! I..

Kakashi -snifffles- Fine!

SaisaishiDragon -twitches- I don't own Gundam Seed, any of the characters, or anything that can and may appear in this story (unless I say otherwise)  So! Enjoy the story!

**_A Rain Shower in Space_**

_Earth… The place from which all life seemed to spring forth.. How is it that we all start out there, being brothers and sisters, best of friends, even lovers? But when we get to space, that's all out the window. So what are you going to do now, Kira? And how could I ever tell you? Nicole was my lover, but I didn't love him. I loved you, as I still do. So how? How do I tell you? Could you ever love me?_

"Athrun!" I look up from my personal computer, tapping the end of the plastic 'pen' against the table I was seated at. "What is it?" Yzak straightened himself up, then saluted me. "Sit, the Arch Angel is attacking!" I stood up, setting my personal computer down on the table and set the pen beside it. "And Kira?"

"Providing backup, sir, but he's not directly attacking."

I nodded, walking towards the door. " I want you and a few others to mobilize and take him captive. Use any means necessary to subdue him and bring him back alive."

"But sir!"

"Yzak," I stopped in the corridor and turned to look back at him. "I'm counting on you. Don't let me down." Yzak flushed lightly and bowed. "Yes, sir." Releasing a silent sigh when he disappeared down the corridor, I turned around and walked back into my room and sat down at the table, continuing to write in my digital journal.

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I look down at the meal I just prepared. "Finally." I mutter, stepping back to take in the whole view of it. "Beautiful." I jump, glancing back at the face that the all too familiar silky masculine voice belonged to. "K-Kira!" Kira smirks, slinking across the room towards me. "Athrun," He hesitated a moment, glancing off to the side, then looks back at me. "I want you to hit me." I blink, shifting uncomfortably. "Wh-what?"

"Hit me, you pussy-ass pretty boy bitch!"

I growl, pull back my arm, and punch him square in the jaw, watching in horror as his head turns with the force, seeming as though it were all in slow motion. "In compensation for what I'm about to do.." I only had a second to wonder what he meant before he pulls his arm back and thrusts it forward, arching it slightly so that it catches me in the gut, instantly knocking me out.

When I finally wake up and open my eyes, all I see is black. I groan, placing a hand against my head as I sit up and spit in an attempt to get the taste of blood out of my mouth. "Sorry about that. I tried to keep them from messing with you, but unfortunately I fell asleep." I glower up at Kira, my vision having finally focused, and cross my arms across my chest. "Come on," He pleaded softly, taking hold of the bars, leans his face against them and looks in at me. "It was either capture you…Or…" He hesitated, biting his lip, and looks away. "Or what?" He looks back at me, his eyes regretful. "Or kill you."

"Then why didn't you?" I stood up, but kept my eyes on the floor. "You vowed to kill me the next time you saw me, so why didn't you?" Kira smiles, reaching through the bars to cup my cheek in his hand and turns my face toward him. "Because, I really care about you, Athrun. I…I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

SaisaishiDragon – w00t! I'm back ya'll! 'Tis the second chapter of my beloved A Rain Shower in Space story. 3 I hope you like how it's going. (Dies) It took me forever to get this durn thing up and spelling checked! Oh well…lol It was worth it. Well.. I hope you enjoy the story. I obviously don't own Gundam Seed, because Lacus would long since be dead if I did. Well… Please read and review! Love ya'll! Ja ne!

Chapter 2

"Because I care about you, Athrun… I love you." I couldn't believe that these words were coming out of my mouth. Where did all this courage come from? I shook the questions from my head and looked into Athrun's eyes. He still held much bitterness in his eyes, but still, I found myself holding my breath as I waited for his response. Athrun looked away, his eyes tearing up slightly. "… … …You killed Nicole… …For that, I cannot forgive you." I hesitated a moment, reconsidering my decision, then shook it off as I stepped forward, pressing the palm of my hand against the scanner beside his cell door, my head lowered so that my emotions couldn't be seen.

"I'm sorry, Athrun… …" I stepped into the cell as the door swung open. Athrun took a step back as I approached him. Stepping forward quickly, I pin him to the wall. "Athrun, I'm so in love with you. I know that what I've done on the battlefield is unforgivable. But I can try to make up for it." Leaning forward, I capture his lips with mine, still holding his wrists captive against the cell wall. My body acted on its own, molding Athrun's body against mine, and it felt so right. It only took a split second to break our control, the moment we broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. A moment later, we were tangled in each others arms, our clothes nothing but shattered memories on the cell floor, and we clawed at each other, more delicately than it sounds, kissing and exploring each others bodies until our energies were spent and we collapsed to the floor.

Athrun rose and quickly dressed as I began to wake. Before I could even say a word, he was fully dressed and out the door. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as the reality of last night's events hit me. Athrun and I had made love! Surely, he loved me as much as I loved him. It had been as explosive to him as it had been to me. Forcing myself to rise, I slowly dressed. Just as I had pulled my shirt back on and straightened it out, Flay burst through the door. "Heated night? Hope you enjoyed it, because your 'darling Athrun' just escaped."

"What? Wh-what do you mean, 'Heated night' ?"

"Don't play stupid with me. We should have known you were in with the enemy when you demanded that no harm should come to him." Flay shook her head and scowled at me. "But don't worry. You'll be with him soon enough. I've informed the Captain of your betrayal. You are to take your gundam and leave." Letting out a sigh, I walked out, gathered my things from my room, and headed toward the hanger, my every movement followed by shocked, disbelieving, angry faces. Giving only one last glance, I turned away in my gundam, and when the hanger door opened, I took off.

Space. Who would know better than me how lonely it can be when everyone around you hates you. I don't know where I'll go, but where ever it is, it'll be just as lonely. But until the moment that we're together again, I'll replay last night's events forever in my memory. Athrun, please, I beg of you. Please wait for me.


End file.
